thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gwyneth Yronwood
Gwyneth Yronwood is the eldest daughter of King Yoren IV Yronwood and Arianne Fowler. She was born in 278AA. Biography It was a chilled morning in 278 AC, fog rolling along the Red Mountains. Raindrops pattered softly along the pass of the Stoneway, carrying the scent of sweet mountain air and wildflowers. Inside the castle of Yronwood, the Queen Arianne laid in labour. Midwives and handmaidens scurried to eagerly serve their Queen. But it appeared the birth would be one of ease, to the Queen’s relief. And a new princess was soon born into the house of Yronwood. The castle bells would ring all day to honour King Yoren’s first-born daughter, the Princess Gwyenth. Whilst the upbringing of the Princess could seem somewhat sheltered, Gwyneth’s childhood was filled with much joy, being surrounded by a loving and supportive family. Gwyneth grew up behind the formidable walls of her father’s castle, alongside her siblings. At a young age she began training with Septas to learn all skills expected of a Dornish Princess, such as song, dance, etiquette, and embroidery. Gweyneth became especially skilled with music and could often be spied strumming her silver lyre from her chamber’s balcony, which overlooks the Dornish sea. However, the Princess’s education did not end there, as the Bloodroyal ensured she was tutored in history and politics, in order to one day serve as a diplomat for his kingdom. When not being tutored by the Septas, the young Gwyneth enjoyed exploring the courtyards of the castle and befriending many of the servants. The Princess would especially enjoy sneaking off to the aviary and from there she would discover her love for animals. At the aviary, she would befriend an old falconer woman. The old woman seemed gifted not only with the birds, but with all of the creatures kept at castle Yronwood. She explained to the Princess that she never had a child of her own to pass her skills to. However, she would be honoured to tutor the Princess. Everyday, Gwyneth would eagerly wait for her Septa lessons to end so she could visit the old falconer woman. And she would teach Gwyneth all of the chirps and calls, as well as how to read an animal’s expressions. In only a short time, the Princess Gwyneth would blossom into an adept animal tamer. With the Bloodroyal taking notice in his daughter’s love of animals, he would gift her a shadowcat upon her eight and tenth nameday. While the celebrations would be lavish and one to be spoken of across the land, nothing would compare to the Princess’s eyes lighting up as she met with her new kitten. The Princess would name her new companion Alexi, after an Essosi hero of legend she had read about years ago. Instantly, Gwyneth and Alexi would form a very close bond, becoming practically inseparable. However, later that same year, distraught would befall the house of Yronwood, as the Storm War soon broke out. In order to support and raise moral through the Greenbelt, Gwyneth and her sister Ysilla would serve alongside Septas as nurses to wounded soldiers. Through this experience, Gwyneth would gain basic medic training. Whilst King Yoren would reign successful in defeating King Durran Durrandon in the Boneway, this defeat would not come without cost, as Gwyneth’s brother Cletus and cousin Edric were taken in the battle. In 297 AA, Gwyneth would attend the Feast of Stars with her family. Such a feast would be held for Yronwood vassals and for Dayne forces under Cedric Dayne at Yronwood. Now 298 AA, a year has now passed since the Storm War ended and Gwyneth is now aged twenty. Her loyalties remain to her family, serving her father’s kingdom as Princess. For all Yronwoods remember those ominous words of duty – We Guard the Way. However, still pained by the loss of her brother Cletus, the Princess spends much of her time immersing in charity work, often visiting orphanages, bringing the children toys and freshly baked sweets. As of recent, this has gained her quite the reputation through the Greenbelt, where she is beloved by its people. Timeline 278 AA: Princess Gwyneth is born to King Yoren IV Yronwood and Queen Arianne Yronwood Née Fowler. 279 AA: Gwyneth’s younger sister, Princess Ysilla, is born. 283 AA: Gwyneth begins being tutored by Septas. 287 AA: Gwyneth begins to train with the old falconer woman, who teaches her how to tend to animals. 296 AA: Princess Gwyneth’s turns eight and ten. After a lavish nameday celebration, she is gifted a shadowcat by her father. 296-297 AA: The Storm War begins. Whilst King Yoren rallied his forces into battle, Gwyneth worked alongside Septas as a nurse to wounded soldiers. House Yronwood is successful in defeating the Durrandon King. However, they still suffer loss with the deaths of Cletus and Edric Yronwood. 297 AA: Gwyneth attends the Feast of Stars with her family. 298 AA: Gwyneth spends much of her time doing charity work, frequenting orphanages with gifts for the children. Family See Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ysilla Yronwood Negotiator – Sister * Lucia Ladybright Warrior, Daggers – Handmaiden * Dorea Lake Medic – Handmaiden Category:House Yronwood Category:Dornish